


Puppy Love

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: The woman smiles back, wrapping the dog’s red leash around her hand. “May I?” she asks, nodding towards the empty seat next to Lena.Lena nods, and her heart skips a beat as the woman sits mere inches from her. “Cute,” she blurts, and when she’s realized her blunder she adds, “The dog, I mean.”OrThe dog au. The park au? Idk this was written based on a draw pile by sango blep and bigmammallama5 which you can find on sangos twitter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 399





	Puppy Love

On a particularly warm March afternoon, Lena Luthor finds herself strolling through National City’s premier park. Having moved here just a few months ago, she hadn’t had a chance to observe her new surroundings. The moment she had stepped off the plane from Metropolis she had thrown herself into her work, barely glancing out of her high rise office window.

Now that the weather was becoming more palatable, she had decided it was high time to explore her new home. While not as big and bustling as Metropolis’ own park, It still had an impressive upkeep and plenty of children running around. It almost reminded her of home.  _ Almost _ .

She’s sitting at a bench enjoying the early spring sun when she feels a nose boop her leg. Looking down, Lena makes eye contact with a hulking white eskimo dog, who seems keen on getting her to pet him. Peering around, she doesn’t see his owner, but also doesn't mind the friendly interruption. “Hello little one,” she cooes, patting his head. 

He barks once and sits at her feet. Lena’s confused by this, until she sees a blonde haired woman bounding up the path. She’s tall—Lena can even tell that from here—with a handsome face and broad shoulders. Dressed smartly in a turtleneck and jeans, she runs very fast for a woman in oxfords, a trench coat swishing behind her. 

“Krypto!” She calls, and the dog apparently named Krypto barks but doesn't move. She slows down as she gets closer. “Hey! Buddy, don’t bother the nice lady!” her eyes flicker to Lena, and they’re the most striking blue eyes she’s ever seen. She’s left dumb founded, and it isn’t until the mystery woman is practly in her lap does she regain the abilty to speak.

“Not a bother at all,” Lena says politely, swallowing as she notices the woman’s physic up close. Did she work out? God, she  _ had _ to work out with a body like that. 

The woman smiles back, wrapping the dog’s red leash around her hand. “May I?” she asks, nodding towards the empty seat next to Lena.

Lena nods, and her heart skips a beat as the woman sits mere inches from her. “Cute,” she blurts, and when she’s realized her blunder she adds, “The dog, I mean.”

Pushing her wind swept hair out of her face, the blonde turns to Lena and seemingly stops in her tracks, clearly forgetting what she was about to say. “Um, thanks?” she had clearly meant it as a statement, but her nervous tone makes it upswing, causing it to come out as a question. She clears her throat. “So, um, I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new to town?”

Lena nods, putting a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Yeah,” she says with a slight chuckle. “Something like that. I transferred here to take a job at my brother's company. I’ve been here for a few months, actually.”

The blonde smiles. “Welcome, then!” she blinks. “Oh! Have you made any friends yet?” The question appears to catch up with her brain and she starts doing damage control, much to Lena’s amusement. “That’s—That’s not to say that I think you don’t have any friends, or that you even  _ need _ to—”

Lena giggles and the other woman visibly relaxes. “It’s okay. No, I don’t exactly have any friends.” she shrugs. “Haven’t really had time for any.”

“Well today’s your lucky day because I’ve lived here for two years! Which means I am now your official first friend in National City!” she sticks out her hand not wrapped in the leash with a lopsided grin. She shrinks a little when Lena doesn’t immediately take it. “Um, I mean, if you want.”

Intrigued, Lena takes her hand. “Sure.” she attempts to stop the blush that rises to her cheeks while taking stock of how strong—and big—the other woman's hands are. “I’m Lena, by the way.”

The blonde grins. “Kara. You know, I think it’d be beneficial for you to have one more friend. Perhaps a four legged one.”

Lena quirks a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah! It’s great having someone you can come home to and—Hey! Buddy, don’t eat that!” Kara stops herself to reprimand Krypto who was to eat an ice cream cone that was just dropped by a passing toddler. “You don’t know where that’s been!”

“In a child’s mouth?” Lena answers for him incredulously. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Kara agrees. “Kids are gross.”

Lena furrows her brow. “And dogs aren’t? At least you can potty train a child. You can’t exactly potty train a dog.”

“I sure can,” Kara challenges, puffing out her chest proudly. “Krypto has different barks for everything,” she pats him affectionately on the head. “Isn’t that right, Krypto?”

The malamute lays his head on the ground and covers his eyes. 

Lena giggles, watching Kara sputter at his display. “Looks like your pup disagrees with you,” she folds her arms. “He seems to think you’re boasting too much.” she revels in the fact that Kara’s face is starting to turn red. “I wonder what else you could be lying about,”

“Nothing!” Kara blurts. “I—I was just—” she looks down at the smartwatch on her wrist. “Oh shoot! I have to meet Alex at the cafe.” her eyes quickly dart to Lena. “It’s not a lie, I promise! Alex is my sister and I’m supposed to be meeting her—”

Lena smiles. “Go. It was nice meeting you.”

Flustered, Kara nods. “Yeah. You too.”

“Oh I was talking to Krypto,” Lena teases. “But it was definitely nice meeting you too.”

Her laugh rings out as Kara walks away blushing, tugging along a Krypto who clearly didn’t want to leave the nice lady.

On her way home from the park Lena hears soft whimpers coming from a cardboard box up against a trash can. She bends down and peers into it, her nose being met with the muzzle of a puppy no older than a few months. Chuckling to herself, she opens the box more and is pleasantly surprised when said puppy jumps into her arms.

“Hello little one,” She says, cradling him softly. “Looks like you’re going to be my new other friend.”

* * *

She doesn’t see Kara again until a few weeks later. Rex had needed all of his shots before she could take him to the park. But the moment the vet had said he was fine, she cleared her schedule just to spend all day with him there. Sitting on the same park bench from before, Lena hears a familiar voice. 

“Krypto,  _ no _ ! Hey! Buddy! Put the hot dog  _ down _ !” Lena turns to see Kara comically trying to pry the giant dog’s maw open. “Give it! Give it to me!” she grunts, managing to hold his jaw ajar. 

He sees Lena and bounds over to her; the hot dog forgotten, nearly biting Kara’s fingers clean off in the process. 

“Krypto, we meet again,” she greets him, scratching him behind the ears. Kara approaches in the same trench coat and sweater as before, though this time with a red scarf around her neck to fight off the mid spring chill. Lena’s throat goes dry at the sight of her hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. “Oh hi, what a coincidence,” she says to Kara, smirking.

Kara grins. “Hi. I see you’ve taken my advice,” she nods towards the small puppy panting on Lena’s lap. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Lena responds, rolling her eyes. “He practically chose me. You should have seen the wee thing. Poor thing jumped into my arms.”

“It means you have a way with dogs,” Kara tells her. “I got Krypto at the pound. They were doing an adoption event here in the park, and I figured I’d volunteer on my day off. Well, I was asked to walk him for a while, and the rest is history. Big doofus hasn’t left my side since,” she ruffles the fur on his head affectionately. She bends down so she’s face level with the puppy in Lena’s lap. “What’s his name?”

“Rex,” Lena says, then shoves Kara’s arm when the blonde laughs. “Okay, yeah, it’s generic, but I was never allowed to have a dog growing up and all of the dog names I know are from books and movies.”

“Surprised you didn’t name him Bethoveen,” Kara snorts as Lena rolls her eyes. “Really loving the bandanna. Very 90’s dog movie,” she teases.

“I’d agree with you if he hadn't managed to tear this off of a very expensive Christian Dior scarf,” Lena clicks her tongue in annoyance, though judging by the smile on her face, isn’t really bothered in the slightest. She looks down to see Krypto staring intently at Rex, eyes big and wide.

“Hang on, Krypto,” Kara warns softly, “He’s little.” she then turns to Lena. “Sorry, he’s got his ‘baby eyes’ on. They always activate when he sees something cute.” Krypto’s tail wags wildly behind him as he continues to stare at the puppy, entranced by his cuteness. 

Rex sticks his tongue out and leans forward, booping Krypto on the nose.

“Aw!” Kara cooes, eyes just as wide as Krypto’s. “They’re brothers!”

Lena looks confused. “Brothers?”

Kara seems to catch her mistake. “Um, I mean, like, since, uh—” her face turns a deep shade of red and she pulls her scarf over her rosy cheeks. Lena thinks it's adorable. “He’s a part of the pack. Or something.”

Lena humours her. “This pack consisting of you and your, what did you call him? Big doofus?”

Kara covers his ears. “Shhh! Don’t let him hear you say that!” she sits down next to Lena. “I’m sure you’ve got a nickname you call Rex behind his back!”

Lena purses her lips. She _ did _ have a point. “Little One.”

“That’s so cute!” Kara blanches. “I—I mean the nickname you gave him! Not you,” her eyes go wide in horror. “Not—Not that you  _ aren’t _ cute, just that, you know, the name you gave Rex is...heh. I’ll stop talking.”

Lena smirks at Kara’s embarrassment. “Cute, huh? I’ll keep that in mind, Miss Doofus.” her phone pings and she takes it out of her pocket with a frown. “Looks like I’m needed in the office, so we’re going to have to cut this playdate short.”

“Ha, playdate,” Kara snorts, laughing. “Cause the dogs.” she clears her throat. “But um, since you have Rex, I guess that means we have more of a reason to see each other, right? We could take them on the trail and hike up,” she suggests, standing. “It could be—it could be a date.”

“A date?” Lena’s eyebrow raises and she folds her arms. “For the dogs, you mean?” she smirks when Kara starts spluttering. 

“Uh, yeah!” she scratches behind her ear. “For the dogs.” she stares at Lena, hopeful. “Saturday at eight?”

Lena shrugs cooly. “Sure. I’ll clear my schedule.”

Rex barks in agreement.

* * *

Lena stands at the entrance to the National City Park trail dressed down and self conscious. She’s donned a more casual look, consisting of a loose fitting greyish blue cardigan, a low v-neck t-shirt and greyish black jeans. She’d never  _ been _ on a nature trail before, so she didn’t exactly know what to wear, but deemed her current outfit presentable, topping it off with brown boots.

She waits patiently for Kara, who, on her departure the other day at the park, insisted they exchange numbers to keep in touch better. 

“For the dogs,” she had said, though with each passing day it became clearer that Kara wanted to text her about more than dogs. They would take for hours, and it seemed like Kara was just starting to use the dogs as an excuse to talk to her. Which was fine by Lena, who’s heart instantly skipped a beat everytime her phone pinged with a notification from Kara. 

Kara had sent her a text earlier that morning informing her that she’d be running a little late, but that she’d meet her at the trail. So now Lena’s standing in front of the trail entrance, looking like an idiot—in her eyes at least—to everyone including herself. Though Rex seems perfectly content standing beside her barking in greeting at every person that walks past. 

A loud bark pulls her out of her thoughts, and she looks up to see Kara bounding towards her. Feelings of relief and affection wash over her, though when Kara gets to a few feet in front of her, they evolve into something more akin to astonishment. She knew Kara was strong, athletic and well built, but she had no idea it was to  _ this  _ extent.

Her shoulders are broad, her arms toned, and legs long and sturdy. The sweatshirt that matches her leggings is wrapped around her waist, leaving her arms to glisten in the midmorning sun. There’s sweat on her brow and her red tank top clings to her skin—an indication of a hot day ahead.

Lena was not prepared—in more ways than one.

“Fancy seeing you here today!” Kara pants, stopping in front of her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were stalking me,” her wolfish grin sends shockwaves of an emotion Lena would kindly not like to think about right now through her body.

Lena swallows. “Em, oh god, I feel like I’m overdressed,” she avoids addressing Kara’s teasing in fear of saying something she might regret.

Kara waves her off. “Nonsense! It’s not like we’re going running! We’re just walking the trail!” Krypto barks as if to echo her enthusiasm. She breathes in deeply and exhales as she puts her hands on her hips. “Onwards, m’lady!” she shouts, goofily marching forward with Krypto following closely behind.

Lena giggles, ambling behind her. She had never been on any trail before—not really being the outdoorsy type—so she wasn’t sure what to expect. It ends up being completely refreshing. Kara takes the time to point out the different plants and animals they come across, hooking an arm around her and directing her at a Western Sycamore or a Scrub Jay. Lena honestly never cared to learn about these things before—she was more into the chemical side of science than of the natural kind—but the way Kara’s eyes light up as she goes on about nature is so endearing, and she secretly enjoys the contact that comes from each little educational moment. 

Rex tries to jump over a small log on the path but stumbles over it onto his back. Krypto prods the pup with his snout trying to push him back on his feet. Lena kneels down, and lifts the squirming little ball of fur putting him rightside up. Rex wags his tail appreciatively before flopping over again, wiggling his tummy for belly scratches. 

Lena can feel Kara watching her as she cooes and giggles, playing with Rex. She can see her gazing at her with pure unadulterated adoration and it makes her heart skip a beat. She gets Rex back on track and continues their walk, though notices Kara lags behind a bit after a few paces.

“Earth to Kara, are you listening?”

Lena tilts her head as Kara seems to shake herself out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Lena points ahead of the group towards a rest area further up. “I said do you want to take a break? There is a bench just ahead.”

The blonde’s eyes widen as she realizes they made it to the top of the hill already. ‘Too soon!’ she screams in her head. She gives Lena a hesitant smile, “S-sure, yeah. That’s a great idea, you go ahead I’ll be there in a second.”

Lena nods and makes her way to the bench, picking up Rex and placing him in her lap. The puppy rolls onto his side, his tired paws sprawled out as he makes himself comfy in between his mama’s legs. A few minutes later Kara plops down next to her, Krypto seating himself by her feet.

The blonde leans back with a sigh, soaking the sun into her already golden skin. “Nice day, huh?” Kara says nonchalantly. 

Lena follows her lead and closes her eyes as well. “Quite. The perfect weather to be outdoors.”

Kara suddenly sits forward, pressing her lips into a thin line before returning to her previous position. “Listen, there’s something I want to talk about. Something important.”

Lena opens her eyes to look at her friend, a little concerned. “That sounds rather ominous,” she chuckles softly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine! I just need to tell you something.” She leans forward to look at the ground, doing her best not to meet Lena’s concerned gaze. “You’ve been a really great friend to me. Before we met it was just me and Krypto—and sometimes Alex, I guess—just going through it. But then I met you and, I don’t know, everything just feels brighter,” she smiles as a blush begins to dust her cheeks, blending in with the freckles settled there. “I don’t know, I’m not really good at expressing myself,” she laughs a little, scratching behind her ear. “Plus, you’re like, the only other person Krypto will listen to,” her shoulders seem to relax when Lena laughs. She sits up straight and turns to the shorter woman, eyes full of determination. “I-I like you, Lena. Like a  _ lot _ .”

Lena’s mind can’t exactly process what’s happening right now. She’s been confessioned to in the past, but they just bounced off her. This one, though, made her short-circuit. She casts her eyes down bashfully, a nervous finger wrapping itself around a few strands of hair. “I-I see. I’m sure that took a lot of courage, so thank you for telling me. This is honestly all so sudden, but,” she meets Kara’s gaze, her blue green eyes shining in the midday sun, “I feel the same way.”

Kara blinks, clearly astonished. “Oh, golly.”

Lena snorts. “Golly?”

The blonde scooches closer, reaching up to cup Lena’s cheek, the brunette leaning into Kara’s gentle touch. She pulls Lena into a long, languid kiss, one that makes her forget that there is one very antsy puppy in her lap.

Krypto lets out a loud “Boof!” at the same time Rex wiggles his way into Lena’s arms, essentially ruining the moment. They can’t help but look at each other and laugh.

Kara giggles, “I guess the boys don’t like PDA, huh?”

Lena smiles, leaning in to give Kara a quick kiss, “I suppose not. But I’m sure if we gave them a few treats they'll forget all about their jealousy.” she pats Rex’s head, who barks in agreement.

* * *

Lena twirls her hair anxiously as she sits in the park with Rex, a picnic basket at her side. She had agreed to meet Kara at the dog park for a picnic today, a six month anniversary date—Kara’s idea, she  _ really _ likes to celebrate all the little relationship milestones—but like every other date she was way too early and now has to wait for Kara. She smiles warmly as she spies the frazzled blonde jogging up to her with Krypto at her side.

“Sorry I’m late,” she pants out, “I couldn’t find the picnic blanket. On the plus side I brought wine.” She pulls out a wine bottle from the blanket bundle under her arm, a saucy little number called ‘Bird of Paradise’. 

Lena takes the bottle and puts it in the basket, “That’s wonderful love, thank you. I also picked up something special for today,” she takes out a large tupperware container and hands it to Kara, “Potstickers from your favorite Chinese restaurant.”

Kara accepts the container with both hands like a precious artifact, her eyes wide as saucers. “Yes!” she shouts, “Potstickers! Everything is right with the world, I love you so much right now!”

Lena crosses her arms and raises an amused eyebrow, “Are you talking to me or the food?”

Kara leans in to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, “Both of course,” She flashes her a cheeky grin that makes Lena roll her eyes playfully.

The two walk hand in hand to a secluded part of the park; Kara lays out the blanket under a large tree while Lena keeps the boys occupied with the frisbee she brought. With everything laid out Kara sneaks up and wraps her arms around Lena, kissing her neck as the two watch Rex pad up to them with the toy dangling from his mouth. No longer was he the small puppy toddling behind Krypto; he was a formidable opponent in the game of fetch. 

The couple sit down and start setting up the picnic; a large bowl of water and two smaller ones of dog food for the doggos, fresh potstickers with apples and cheese for the lovers, and a bottle of wine that they poured into the cheap plastic cups Kara brought along. They raise their glasses for a toast before digging into their feast.

Kara was about to inhale her tenth potsticker when Lena snatches it from her, “Hey! Give that back!”

“Make me,” Lena pokes out her tongue.

Kara grins, she moves the potstickers out of the way and springs on Lena trying to get her food back. The brunette puts up a good fight but is taken down by her girlfriend, Kara triumphantly popping the little dumpling into her mouth as she pins Lena to the ground, “I win!”

Lena starts giggling, “My intention wasn’t to steal your food.”

Kara stares at her befuddled, “It wasn’t? Then what  _ were _ you trying to do?”

The brunette wraps her arms around her lover’s neck, “This,” she pulls down Kara into a deep, passionate kiss. Kara pulls back a bit to take off her glasses before diving back in for an intense makeout session.

Eventually the pair break off, each trying to catch their breath. Lena smiles as she rubs off a bit of the many lipstick marks she left on Kara’s face, the blonde staring dreamily into her lover’s eyes. “Think the boys would mind if we turn up the heat?”

Kara looks over her shoulder at the two dogs, both of which are fast asleep in the grass. “Nah, they’re already tuckered out.”

Lena bites her lower lip, “Good, more time for us then." She smirks. "Kiss me?” 

The blonde on top of her gives a lecherous smile as she dips down to her neck, giving the brunette a little love bite that elicits a silent wimper. “Be careful what you wish for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sango and grace for giving me the opportunity to write this for them! It took longer than expected but I put my heart into it! Heres the draw pile that inspired this if anyone hasnt seen it yet! https://twitter.com/Sango_Blep/status/1242537505360142338?s=19


End file.
